unexpected coincidences
by Captain Quake
Summary: when soulmates meet :) paring: {StevexDaisyxBucky} {CaptainWinterQuake}
1. chapter one: running into eachother

**3rd POV**

Daisy grabbed her headphones and phone off her night stand, and walked out of her room at the lighthouse. "Morning Daisy," Jemma said as Daisy passed the lab. Daisy waived in acknowledgement and said the same back.

"Are you going on you run?" Fitz asked walking up from behind her, after past Fitz 'died' Daisy and the rest of the team when back in space to bring present Fitz back.

"Yep when I get back I expect my tablet fixed and ready to adapt to the new inhuman tracking coding software."

"You got it." after that statement Daisy continued to walk toward the hangar door. She swiped her badge on the door scanner, and soundlessly walked up a SHIELD jet's ramp. She placed a head set on her head and told agent Piper to open the hanger door.

After Daisy set coordinates to New York and set up autopilot, she allowed herself to take off her sweater. Rubbing absently at the soulmark on her shoulder, she wondered if she would ever find her soulmares. Growing up in an orphanage she got teased for her soulmark.

She had two sets of words and normally this wouldn't be a problem because its not uncommon but in her case both sets were in different languages. One was in Russian and the other is in English. Because of that she learn to speak Russian and a few other languages including Mandarin and French.

Both sets of words were mashed together making it hard to read, but somehow she managed to do it. The one in English read _'holy hell I didn't expect you to be that fast._' she was confused because she was never real that fast but now that she has a super soldier serum...

Her other set (the one in Russian) said _'feisty I like it. It makes sense now why the government was looking for her_.' Daisy presumed the person who said this was directing their words at the another person but looking at her when he said them. (Her words looked male that's why she assumed it was a male's handwriting)

**Steve POV**

Waking in the twenty-first century was hard Intel Steve got out of the shower one day and realized he had two soulmarks one confused hell out of him and the other sort of hurt him. One saying_ 'sorry__ that was childish but like I'm glad I dont have to help you get back to the Avengers comound and tell them how there resident Grandpa got hurt._' (that was the confusing one) and other saying _'who the hell is Bucky?' _

Which had him asking the question who wouldn't know Bucky? Only to find that it was Bucky who said it 2 years out after he woke up from the ice. Bucky and him were really happy for the first two years but then they started fighting more and realize that they really needed their third. Otherwise they were going to end up hating each other cuz of how often they fought.

**Bucky POV**

Hydra had tried to burn his soulmarks off multiple times but every time they both came back in different places. He smiled at the thought of his soulmates sticking with him

Steve noticed his smile and said, "what are you thinking about that's making you smile."

Bucky turned to him, "nothing, just wondering what our third will look like."

A blonde haired girl suddenly rushed past them. The two shared a look, " think she's enhanced?" Bucky asked first, " don't know looks but looks like it could be a possibility. " Steve said, starting run after her. Bucky right on his heels.

It took them all of 10 minutes to realize that she was faster than they were and gave up deciding to instead wait for her to tire out.

**3rd POV**

It took an hafe hour of going full speed before she looked like she started to get tired. She slowed to a jog and that's when the guys decided to make their move. The guys got in step with her but before they could do anything a girl dropped and stuck her foot out making Steve trip before he could recover the girl at twisted his arm behind his back a position where she can easily snap his arm when she looked at his face she sighed in... relief maybe?

She let go of Steve's arm and helped him up saying, " sorry that was childish but like I'm glad I don't have to help you to The Avengers compound and explain how their president Grandpa got hurt." Steve stared in shock and before he could process the words he said, "holy hell," Steve started without thinking. "I did not expect you to be that fast." The girl stared at him wide-eyed. "I didn't expect to meet you today."

Bucky looked at the girl up and down without her noticing before he muttered in Russian under his breath, " feisty I like it. it makes sense now why the government was looking for her."

"Well, " she started, running a hand through her hair. " This is an interesting turn of events." She finished in Russian.

Bucky looked at her with a proud gleam for knowing Russian, "can you speak any other languages?" Daisy nodded, "yeah Mandarin and French."

"Oh, " Daisy snap her fingers in thought, "I just realized you guys don't know who I am, my name is Daisy Johnson. " Daisy stuck her hand out, Bucky excepted with a flirtatious grin and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her knuckles. Daisy flushed at the small action that cause butterflies to arupt in her stomach.

"So, tall us about yourself. We have imagined meeting you for years." Steve tells her, " well uh I'm a hacker, one of the best in the world. Uh.. " Daisy abruptly stopped talking when she heard the sound of people screaming.

Daisy immediately took off in the direction of the commotion Steve and Bucky not that far behind. She shouted at people to move in her intimidating, commanding voice that May taught her when she became the director of SHIELD.

When she got into the middle of the group of people she saw someone in the middle of terragenesis. "Everybody back up! Nobody touch him!" She shouted moving people out of the way. She saw someone grabbing their phone probably to call the hotline for the ATCU and quickly blasted it out of their hand. "Don't even think about it." She growled threateningly.

The cocoon started to slowly crack apart and Daisy made sure everyone was at least 10 feet away even her soulmates.

"Hey, listen I know this hurts I've been through it and I can help you." She stated her voice going back to sweet and gentle, when he broke out of the cocoon. "I just need you to trust me that's all you have to do and I know you're scared believe it or not I've been through this."

The kid that broke out of the cocoon looked barely 16, "please." He reached out blindly for her and Daisy immediately brought him into her arms. He latched his arms around her torso and buried his head into her shoulder, "shh it ok."

"It feels like my whole body is on fire." The scared teen whispered. "I know sweetheart it'll be okay."

She gestured for Bucky and Steve remove the civilians out of the area.

When everyone was gone besides Daisy and her soulmtes plus the kid in her arms who had fallen asleep which she was extremely thankful for. "I probably need to explain a few things."

Steve nodded, "but it can wait. We should probably get this kid somewhere else."

"I have a place where I can take him but it's at least an hour out."

"Well our compounds 30 minutes out." Surprisingly it was Bucky who spoke up

"That'll have to do. I got to get this kid somewhere safe."

"come on."

The kid was latched too tight for Daisy to get him off her and not wake him up. Daisy got him to shift slightly and pick him up, "is it bad that I'm oddly turned on by what she just did." Bucky whisper to Steve who shook his head no, "no I'm currently having the same problem." He whispered back.


	2. chapter two: give or take

**ok soo umm I don't own The Avengers or Agents Of S.H.E.I.L.D. I posted the first chapter and it was wayyy shorter then I thought it was. Hopefully this one is longer. The kree information in this chapter is from the MCU website.**

**3rd**** POV**

"I think that kid likes you." Bucky said eyeing the kid clinging to Daisy. "No, I don't think so. He's just scared and seeking comfort." Daisy said running her hand though his hair in an attempt to keep him asleep.

"So I'm gonna start explaining how this might take a while and feel free to ask questions.

Centuries ago an extraterrestrial race known as the Kree raged war with high casualties. In need of more soldiers, one various fraction amongst the Kree decided to genetically modify the DNA of other intelligent creatures across various planets and they created a warrior/slave caste that they could use to help when the prolonged war. The Kree eventually came to Earth, where they created their own installation and began experimenting on group of humans, using their blood changing their genetic makeup which gave them the latent potential to develop superhuman abilities.

Before the experiments could you be completed, another fraction of the Kree came to Earth to shut down the project. The Kree eventually left believing their experiments were unsuccessful. However, the altered gene of human test subjects were passed on through generations of their descendants. The Kree also left behind the numerous terrigen crystals contained inside devices called the Diviners, that could be used to activate the dormant Gene modifications."

"Ummm," Bucky said unsure of where to start. "You know what change my mind hold the questions until after I'm done." Daisy said

"We call ourselves Inhumans. Now my mother told me that a majority the first inhumans decided to leave Earth go to the Moon, modern society forced the Inhumans left on Earth to live among the general population, whether it was trying to live normal lives, or living in hiding. Knowing the dangerous that could accompany a review of their powers, they made sure to hide them and keep them unknown to the outside world. However occasionally the Inhumans' powers were revealed, with mostly disastrous results. As a result of these incidents, the settlement called afterlife was formed, separated from the outside world. Within this settlement were the powered Inhumans, while those who have not undergone terragenesis can live there, or stay in normal life. Those with the Inhuman genes but not necessarily realizing it were the descendants of the Inhumans married to normal humans. Some of these descendants would never realize their heritage, while others did and eventually underwent terragenesis." Daisy took a breath thinking of how to describe the rest.

"In the 1940s villagers of the Hunan Providence, passed on stories about the Kree, but wrongly describing them as "blue Angels", found one of the Diviners while digging at night. During WWII, the Hydra General Werner Reinhardt captured all these villagers and the artifact when he discovered that one woman, Jiaying, my mom, could touch the artifact unharmed, while others became petrified. Before he could discover what made her different, he was forced to evacuate his headquarters because of Peggy Carter and howling commandos.

"By 1989, Reinhart was released from an allied prison by Hydra forces within S.H.E.I.L.D. and reunited with my mother, whom he noticed did not physically age since their last encounter. Ambitous to regain the youth he has lost away in prison Reinhardt, dissected her, using her biology to reverse his aged body to a younger appearance. Then he dumped her body in a ditch, where it was discovered by her husband Calvin Zebo, my dad. In a desperate move my dad stitched her body back together and my mom's healing ability resurrected her.

"And that's very little of my back story hopefully I answered some of your questions." Daisy had her eyes down cast looking at the kid in her lap. "And you know all this how?" She wished she could call Coulson at moments like this, ask for advice in what to do. "I'm the director of S.H.E.I.L.D."

Steve had a look of shock on his face. "How? it disband"

Suddenly an idea hit her in the face, grabbing her phone from her back pocket and dialed May's number. Steve glanced back at her but didn't say anything.

"Daisy I though you were on your run." May's voice came through a little winded. "And you'd be right but I found my soulmates and an Inhuman." Daisy revealed, Bucky could see that she was stressed so he preached a hand back, Daisy stop what she was doing with the kid's hair and grabbed Bucky's hand for reassurance. She mouthed 'thank you' to him, "who?" May asked knowing that if Daisy called her then it was someone she was weary about telling S.H.E.I.L.D. secrets too.

"Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes," Daisy divulged, Bucky gave her hand a squeeze. "Then why did you call me, those two are trust worthy, you can tell them all that S.H.E.I.L.D. secrets you want."

"Are you sure? I mean I know that I'm the director but still."

"Yes Daisy, just take your time. I can take over your time as director for a bit."

"Thank you May!" She was so relieved. "Ok so after you destroyed the helicarriers there were still a lot of good S.H.E.I.L.D agents that needed to go into hiding. Fury gave my supervising officer a toolbox to rebuild shield from scratch. Give for take four years later my old supervisor gave that toolbox to me. And I've been the director for 3 months."

"And your happy?" Steve asked, "taking over the agency that the guy I loved like a father handed it to me? Hell yeah, though I'll admit there were times that I came very close to dying."

"Good."


End file.
